PBA 060
8:42:43 PM Canto: So, when last we left, you guys had killed 4 archers and a minotaur. 8:43:26 PM Janis: Well, that was something. 8:43:35 PM Wynn: Wynn is sitting on the ground, winded. 8:43:46 PM Janis: Everyone ok? 8:44:05 PM Wynn: Isn't that my line? 8:44:11 PM Wynn: Wynn hauls herself to her feet. 8:44:18 PM Janis: You seemed tired. Thought I'd help. 8:44:21 PM Quintilian: I'm all right, I think. 8:44:26 PM Canto: to refresh your memory, you're trying to get to the old lighthouse. There's a small, half collapsed keep on the road to said lighthouse. 8:44:31 PM Wynn: Where's Nilani? 8:44:32 PM Canto: Nilani is nowhere to be seen. 8:45:33 PM Wynn: Anybody see her? Was she hiding from the fight? 8:45:49 PM Janis: ...she did turn invisible at one point. Maybe it hasn't worn off. 8:45:53 PM Quintilian: Nilani? 8:46:03 PM Canto: Gimme a notice check, Janis. 8:46:17 PM Janis: ((17)) 8:46:23 PM Canto: K. 8:46:32 PM Wynn: Maybe she went inside. 8:46:40 PM Wynn: Wynn heads up to the door. 8:48:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows. 8:48:30 PM Janis: Janis follows too 8:48:45 PM Nilani: Hey guys 8:48:55 PM Janis: GAH! 8:49:01 PM Nilani: GAH! 8:49:07 PM Canto: An eerie voice from the darkness! 8:49:17 PM Janis: ...where are you? 8:49:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian jumps. 8:49:59 PM Nilani: I'm over here. Sorry about that. 8:50:13 PM Wynn: Shall we mop up or just head to the lighthouse? 8:50:35 PM Janis: I'd rather not have them following us into the lighthouse. 8:50:50 PM Janis: We take them out now, we don't worry about them later. 8:51:21 PM Quintilian: Quintilian loots the bodies. 8:51:49 PM Canto: Body. The rest of the bodies are on the second floor and in the tower. 8:51:55 PM Quintilian: ((29 search.)) 8:53:24 PM Canto: The minoataur, however, was decked out. Magical greatsword, magical chainmail (sized for a Large humanoid), a ring, a dagger, and an amulet, along with about 75 gp worth of coinage. 8:53:43 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes it allllll. 8:53:45 PM Janis: Are the ring or amulet magical? 8:53:54 PM Canto: Yep. 8:53:58 PM Quintilian: Yes. 8:54:04 PM Janis: Any idea what they do? 8:54:14 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stares at them. 8:54:31 PM Canto: Roll K:A, quint. 8:55:11 PM Quintilian: ((25. That's my 20 for the day.)) 8:59:23 PM Canto: The greatsword is a +2 Keen Greatsword. The armor is +1 Chainmail. The Ring is a Ring of Jumping. The Amulet is an Amulet of Health +2. The Dagger is very nice, very finely made, a +2 dagger with the Ghost Touch and Shock qualities. 9:00:05 PM Quintilian: Quintilian passes this along to the others. 9:00:08 PM Wynn: Nilani, are you hurt? 9:01:44 PM Nilani: Very. I can continue on, but there's more than one reason I haven't dispelled the invisibility. 9:01:56 PM Wynn: ...why? 9:05:40 PM Nilani: One of those archers got a pretty good shot at me. It's kind of weird, looking down at an arrow sticking out of your chest. (or wherever it hit) 9:06:08 PM Wynn: But why would that mean you don't want to dispel? 9:07:05 PM Canto: Inide the front door of the keep, there's a stone hallway, with another couple of double doors, which are currently a bit ajar -- probably where the minotaur came through. 9:08:33 PM Nilani: Well, if I drop the invisibility, I'll have to look at the thing! 9:08:59 PM Wynn: Oh. I don't have much healing left, but I can probably at least seal the wound for you. 9:09:28 PM Wynn: Just, uh... close your eyes? 9:11:26 PM Canto: On the otherside of those double doors is a hallway that leads off to the east and west, and a small campsite. 9:12:57 PM Canto: The way to the east is half-crumbled. 9:13:31 PM Wynn: Or you can just stay hidden, if you like... but it's probably better to get it taken care of. 9:13:39 PM Quintilian: We'd better keep moving. 9:14:05 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:16:12 PM Quintilian: ... for what it's worth I think you should heal her too. 9:16:22 PM Wynn: Can't do it if I can't see her. 9:17:22 PM Quintilian: I have a potion. 9:17:27 PM Quintilian: If you want to use that. 9:17:37 PM Quintilian: Quintilian offers it to the empty air! 9:18:05 PM Nilani: Oh, thanks! 9:20:36 PM Nilani: Nilani takes the potion and chugs it! It sort of looks like the thing floats away and up-ends itself. The contents disappear! 9:21:29 PM Canto: So, the hallway leading to to the west is lit by touch sconces set in the walls. The crumbled side, not so much. And it looks like the camp was set up not only to watch the front doors, but also the collapsed hallway. You could sqeeuze through there -- it's not totally inaccessible. 9:21:59 PM Wynn: Wynn heads towards the camp. 9:22:24 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:22:25 PM Canto: Okay. 9:22:36 PM Nilani: Nilani follows invisibly. 9:22:42 PM Canto: It's empty. 9:22:45 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows visibly! 9:22:47 PM Canto: It's a small camp. 9:23:13 PM Canto: This is probably where the minotaur was before you guys started threatening people. 9:23:40 PM Janis: Janis searches the camp 9:23:44 PM Wynn: Wynn stands guard. 9:23:55 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:24:57 PM Canto: Not much here! A large bedroll. A normal sized bedroll. Small fire with some chunks of meat burning over it. 9:25:12 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes the meat off the fire. 9:25:56 PM Janis: I wonder where they ran off to? 9:26:02 PM Janis: We must've scared them good. 9:26:48 PM Quintilian: Or shot them to death. 9:27:05 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 9:27:20 PM Janis: Janis walks over to Wynn 9:27:27 PM Janis: ((Nevermind)) 9:27:34 PM Quintilian: We should probably check upstairs. 9:29:51 PM Janis: Ok, let's see if we can find some stairs. 9:30:52 PM Canto: Which way you going? East or west? West is lit with toruches, East is all crumbled and cobwebby. 9:31:12 PM Janis: ((West)) 9:31:20 PM Wynn: Wynn heads down the lit hall! 9:31:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sticks with Wynn. 9:32:07 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:32:34 PM Nilani: Nilani continues on! 9:33:33 PM Canto: Wynn, Quint, Janis, Nilani is the order? 9:33:45 PM Janis: ((Yep.)) 9:35:38 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is behind his maybe-girlfriend! 9:36:27 PM Canto: Okay! Make notice checks, everybody. 9:36:44 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 9:37:03 PM Nilani: ((26)) 9:37:04 PM Quintilian: ((10.)) 9:37:11 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 9:39:40 PM Canto: Okay! 9:40:44 PM Canto: You guys come to a section of this hall lined with small doors. Most of you, except for Quint, smell something funky. 9:41:04 PM Janis: Janis covers her nose "Ugh" 9:42:22 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures toward the first door, taking up a defensive position in front of it. 9:42:23 PM Canto: Nilani, you are almost certain that it is the smell of dead bodies. 9:42:50 PM Nilani: Okay, that definitely smells like dead guy. 9:43:03 PM Nilani: Or zombie. 9:43:03 PM Janis: Great. 9:43:08 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 9:43:21 PM Quintilian: I don't ... oh, ugh. 9:43:28 PM Quintilian: Quintilian grimaces. 9:43:47 PM Nilani: This might be where they drop all the bodies that almost invariably results from a criminal career. 9:44:01 PM Quintilian: ... didn't you have a criminal career? 9:44:07 PM Wynn: Let's check. Open the door and get out of the way. 9:45:05 PM Canto: Which door? 9:45:16 PM Wynn: ((the first one we came to! either side)) 9:45:19 PM Quintilian: It's always the cute ones. 9:45:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian opens the door and gets out of the way! 9:46:57 PM Canto: Okay! Nothing in there, but more bedrolls. 9:47:14 PM Janis: Whelp. Follow the smell, I guess. 9:47:15 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the next door! 9:47:46 PM Quintilian: Quintilian searches everything first, though. 9:48:03 PM Canto: Roll search! 9:48:32 PM Quintilian: ((31. Jesus. That's my second 20. >.< )) 9:48:53 PM Janis: ((Don't worry. They'll stop just in time for combat)) 9:49:06 PM Canto: Some of the bedrolls have stuff stashed in them. 9:49:39 PM Canto: Socks. Unenchanted daggers. Leftover food. Porns. 9:50:09 PM Canto: But! You find one that has a magical shortsword in it. 9:50:18 PM Janis: Janis looks at some of the weirdly crusty parchment. "What's this?" 9:50:39 PM Nilani: Don't turn it over. 9:51:27 PM Janis: Janis drops it 9:52:29 PM Quintilian: ... that might be a better question to ask Tarak. 9:52:44 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes the sword, definitely not the rest. 9:53:42 PM Canto: Okay! The door across the hall from that seems to be storage -- foodstuffs, mostly. Dried and jerked foods. Some dead rats, more freshly killed. 9:55:28 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shakes his head. 9:55:52 PM Canto: Still, not the source of the smell! 9:55:52 PM Nilani: Nilani pops back into existence! 9:56:06 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the NEXT door! 9:57:19 PM Canto: Corpse jackpot! You find about half a dozen bodies, laid out, with blankets laid over them. Probably a few days dead. 9:57:50 PM Janis: Janis gags a bit from the smell. 9:58:05 PM Wynn: Wynn steps inside cautiously. 9:58:22 PM Nilani: Nilani pinches her nose with her hand. "There we go." 9:58:30 PM Quintilian: That's awful. 9:58:38 PM Nilani: Oh, great. Now I can taste it. 9:58:43 PM Nilani: Ewwwww. 9:58:48 PM Quintilian: ((Searching them too. Yuckies. 27.)) 9:58:54 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow into one of them. 9:59:15 PM Janis: ((22, if that's necessary?)) 9:59:26 PM Canto: The dead body doesn't dodge, no. 9:59:39 PM Wynn: Wynn says a prayer for them. 9:59:58 PM Quintilian: Quintilian pauses while she does! 10:00:21 PM Canto: They seem to have already been stripped of useful stuff. Theyre all dressed in various armors, they have no magical stuff on them, though. They're all dead of wounds. Stab wounds, arrow wounds, fireball wounds, maybe? 10:00:42 PM Janis: Why keep them? 10:00:49 PM Wynn: Fodder? 10:02:49 PM Janis: Fodder for what? 10:02:55 PM Janis: The minotaur? 10:03:03 PM Wynn: Necromancy 10:04:00 PM Janis: We still need to find stairs. 10:04:08 PM Janis: We should keep moving. 10:04:15 PM Wynn: Let's make sure there isn't anything else in these rooms. 10:04:26 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the next door (and so on until we open them all!) 10:05:02 PM Canto: There's just one more door before the hallway turns to the left. 10:05:26 PM Quintilian: ... I'm pretty sure someone has already prayed over them. Judging by the way they're laid out. 10:06:17 PM Janis: ...wait...you think the bandits prayed over them? 10:06:34 PM Wynn: Laying them out doesn't mean they prayed. And another prayer can't hurt anyway. 10:07:32 PM Quintilian: No, of course it can't. But someone did, yes. 10:08:07 PM Janis: ...why would they do that? 10:08:12 PM Janis: This makes no sense. 10:08:13 PM Wynn: How can you tell? 10:08:35 PM Quintilian: Just the way it's laid out. 10:08:42 PM Quintilian: It reminds me of a ceremony I read about in a book. 10:09:21 PM Nilani: What kind of ceremony? 10:10:26 PM Quintilian: It was a preparation for burial. 10:10:45 PM Nilani: Ah. 10:11:01 PM Janis: You think these were their guys, maybe? 10:11:19 PM Janis: I can't see why they'd capture the people they killed and then prepare a proper burial. 10:11:44 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 10:11:58 PM Wynn: ((6.)) 10:12:06 PM Janis: ((12, lowest possible score)) 10:12:32 PM Nilani: (( 25 )) 10:13:49 PM Quintilian: ((15, oh god it's going to be bad when my luck turns bad.)) 10:14:02 PM Nilani: Shhh, there's someone coming! 10:14:06 PM Quintilian: I don't know. We'd ... 10:14:15 PM Janis: Janis hides! 10:14:15 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the door. 10:14:54 PM Nilani: Nilani is invisible! 10:15:07 PM Janis: Janis readies an arrow 10:15:09 PM Canto: (Recasting?)) 10:16:01 PM Nilani: ((yeh, I prepared it twice. That's my last casting until I go sleep, though.)) 10:16:09 PM Canto: k. 10:16:53 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sticks with Wynn. 10:17:06 PM Nilani: Actually I don't know if they're getting closer or not. 10:17:10 PM Canto: Gimme a second round of notice checks. 10:17:16 PM Nilani: I'll go check. 10:17:26 PM Janis: ((31)) 10:17:30 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 10:17:31 PM Janis: ((Vindication)) 10:17:34 PM Nilani: (( 12 )) 10:18:40 PM Janis: It sounds like there's at least two of them. I think they're arguing about something. 10:19:00 PM Janis: They aren't getting closer, though. We might be able to get the jump on them. 10:19:13 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 10:19:19 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 10:19:38 PM Janis: Wynn? You wanna lead here? 10:19:50 PM Wynn: You can't have it both ways. 10:20:11 PM Nilani: Nilani starts invisibly stalking over to where she hears the voices. 10:20:21 PM Janis: Right, me and Nilani first then. 10:20:39 PM Janis: Janis follows Nilani (or what she thinks is Nilani) as quietly as she can. 10:20:50 PM Canto: You go back out into the hall, Nilani. around the corner, you find some stairs up, a stone spiral staircase. 10:21:04 PM Canto: Roll Stealth, both of you. 10:21:30 PM Janis: ((16, we're boned)) 10:21:55 PM Nilani: (( 30 )) 10:23:08 PM Canto: You go up the stairs, Janis! you make it about halfway when your bow scrapes the wall, making some noise, and the voices stop. 10:23:36 PM Nilani: Nilani flattens herself against the wall. 10:23:40 PM Janis: Janis looks for somewhere to hide 10:24:07 PM Canto: Not a lot of hiding places on the stone stairway. 10:24:23 PM Canto: You'd have to either go back down, or all the way up. 10:24:35 PM Janis: Janis stands really still and hopes they go back to talking 10:26:04 PM Canto: 10 seconds go by. 10:26:27 PM Canto: 20. 10:26:50 PM Canto: Reflex saves, please. 10:27:06 PM Janis: ((21)) 10:27:47 PM Nilani: (( 28 )) 10:30:01 PM Canto: Janis takes 13 pts of fire damage as fire just kind of erupts all around her up and down the staircase! Nilani manages to roll to avoid taking any damage, damn you Evasion. 10:30:15 PM Canto: Quint and Wynn both hear the sounds of a fireball from where they are. 10:30:23 PM Wynn: Wynn starts running! 10:30:40 PM Janis: Janis screams and runs up the stairs 10:30:56 PM Nilani: Nilani takes off up the stairs! 10:31:08 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows Wynn! 10:31:20 PM Quintilian: That was Janis! 10:31:39 PM Canto: Okay! We'll roll initiative here. It will take one turn for Quint and wynn to run up the stairs. 10:31:43 PM Wynn: This was a bad idea. 10:32:07 PM Wynn: ((5.)) 10:32:12 PM Janis: ((14)) 10:32:16 PM Nilani: (( 20 )) 10:32:31 PM Janis: ((And I start the encounter with 5 health)) 10:32:36 PM Janis: ((Janis is so dead)) 10:33:43 PM Quintilian: ((10)) 10:34:44 PM Canto: Round 1: ?, Nilani, Janis, ?, Quint, Wynn 10:37:24 PM Canto: Nilani and Janis rush to the top of the stairs! you see a woman with no armor and a long coat, standing just behind a couple of archers about 20 feet away down a stone corridor. Said woman gestures and launches a lightning bolt down at you that fills the corridor. Reflex saves again. 10:37:46 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:37:53 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 10:38:41 PM Canto: Janis takes 13 damage from the lightning bolt! Nilani dodges again, and is still invisible. 10:38:59 PM Janis: Janis is unconscious 10:39:05 PM Janis: Janis is also bleeding out 10:39:26 PM Canto: The woman calls out. "I know you're still out there. Take your friend, and leave us alone here. You've already more than taken your toll on us." 10:39:37 PM Canto: Nilani 10:40:36 PM Nilani: ((does she show signs of being able to see me?)) 10:40:46 PM Canto: She's not looking directly at you, no. 10:40:58 PM Canto: Her attention is mostly on the unconscious Janis. 10:43:32 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to sneak over behind the lady, and if possible readies an action to stab her if she tries casting a spell at whoever tries to grab Janis. 10:44:00 PM Canto: So you walk 20 feet down the hall, past the two archers in front of her? Roll stealth. 10:45:24 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 10:45:51 PM Canto: Okay! 10:46:01 PM Canto: Janis is bleeding. 10:46:38 PM Canto: Archers 10:47:50 PM Canto: Nilani is inching her way past one of the archers, and he suddenly spins and stabs out witha dagger! He misses. 10:48:01 PM Canto: The other holds his action. 10:48:05 PM Canto: Quint 10:48:48 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sprints up to Janis, both hands out and obviously not with weapons, and tries to cram a potion down her throat. If he can get there fast enough for that. 10:49:04 PM Canto: Yep, I will let you do that. 10:49:07 PM Quintilian: ((1d8+1, right? I rolled an 8!)) 10:49:16 PM Canto: Nice! Janis gets 8 hp back. 10:49:20 PM Quintilian: STOP, don't shoot, all we want is the stupid stone! 10:49:30 PM Quintilian: ((No, 9! Because I rolled an 8.)) 10:49:33 PM Janis: ((That brings me to 0. So, I'm stable, but I think I'm still out)) 10:49:43 PM Quintilian: SHE'S ONLY A CHILD. 10:49:43 PM Janis: ((Wait, 9? I've got 1 hp)) 10:49:43 PM Canto: Yep, 0 is disabled, still. 10:49:48 PM Quintilian: ((9.)) 10:50:03 PM Quintilian: Quintilian makes damn sure he's providing cover for Janis, too. 10:50:19 PM Janis: Janis wakes up and begins hacking up a storm 10:50:39 PM Canto: Archer 1: That child killed three of my friends. 10:50:43 PM Janis: ...bad...plan....sorry 10:50:50 PM Canto: Mage: Take her and go. I won't warn you again. 10:51:02 PM Quintilian: You're the ones who came out shooting. 10:51:02 PM Janis: ...you...attacked us....with a fucking....minotaur! 10:52:04 PM Canto: Wynn 10:52:25 PM Quintilian: At least let us TRY to negotiate! 10:52:59 PM Wynn: Wynn comes up the stairs and looks very angry! ((And will try to get between them and the others if possible with slow speed. :( )) 10:53:18 PM Canto: She looks very angry under that visor. 10:53:25 PM Wynn: ((Visor's up.)) 10:53:40 PM Canto: That all she does for now? 10:54:15 PM Wynn: ((Sure?)) 10:56:05 PM Canto: Round 2: Wizard, Nilani, Janis, Archers, Quint, Wynn 10:57:51 PM Canto: The wizard looks at you. "We're here for the lightstone. We killed the bandits. Granted, it could have gone better at the front gate. I think they intended to scare you off. " 10:58:13 PM Janis: .....you killed the bandits? 10:58:18 PM Janis: ................what? 10:58:36 PM Quintilian: ... why do you need the lightstone? 10:58:37 PM Canto: Archer 1: Pollus tried to parlay, invited em in to talk, they didn't want to, they didn't want to leave." 10:58:46 PM Canto: Wizard: For the reward, of course! 10:58:54 PM Quintilian: What reward? 10:59:31 PM Canto: Wizard: The city is offering a reward for the retrieval of the old Lightstone for the new Lighthouse. Why the hell are you even here if not for that? 10:59:43 PM Canto: Archer 2: I told you, they're the bandit reinforcements! 10:59:53 PM Wynn: We are not bandits. 11:00:00 PM Janis: We're looking to trade it for a part for our ship. 11:00:08 PM Janis: What kind of reward? 11:00:41 PM Canto: Wizard: Money and land. 11:02:09 PM Quintilian: Crystallized Ephiphany. It goes into the Quantum Timescape Grid to keep the planar limits from expanding too far and imploding. 11:02:38 PM Janis: That bastard was making us do his leg work. 11:03:17 PM Wynn: Either way, he asked us to get something valuable in exchange for something valuable. 11:03:21 PM Canto: Wizard: Your employer was after the reward too. Makes sense. 11:03:27 PM Quintilian: That's our fault, we never asked what he wanted it for. 11:03:49 PM Janis: I may still shoot him. 11:03:52 PM Quintilian: ... I have no idea how we're going to get the Epiphany if we don't get the lightstone. 11:03:57 PM Janis: I'm in that kind of mood. 11:04:06 PM Wynn: No, you won't. 11:04:08 PM Quintilian: Janis, you're in no shape to shoot anyone right now. Lie still. 11:04:36 PM Canto: The Wizard is thoughtful. 11:04:44 PM Canto: Wizard: Fine, it's all yours. 11:04:54 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes. 11:04:58 PM Canto: ARcher 1: What? 11:05:14 PM Canto: Archer 2: They killed Bevil and Pollus and Diedre and... 11:05:15 PM Janis: What? 11:05:33 PM Quintilian: How much? 11:05:38 PM Canto: Wizard: Yeah, I'm pissed too, but it's just the three of us. 11:05:50 PM Canto: Archer 2: Pollus just had a baby! 11:05:55 PM Quintilian: That sounds like about 15,000 to me. 11:06:25 PM Wynn: Why were you firing on us if you weren't with the minotaur? 11:07:00 PM Canto: Wizard: The minotaur's name was Bevil. 11:07:13 PM Quintilian: A person. Just like our ship is a person. 11:07:37 PM Quintilian: Like I'm a person. 11:07:50 PM Canto: Wizard: point is, when we got here, twelve bandits weren't able to get to the lighthouse. 11:07:55 PM Wynn: ....then you did attack us. 11:08:18 PM Canto: ARcher: Because you wouldn't leave. 11:08:31 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sighs, and starts unloading loot from the loot bag, until he hits about 15,000 gold's worth. 11:08:56 PM Janis: Quint, what are you doing? 11:09:24 PM Canto: Wizard: We took care of the bandits, and we couldn't get into the lighthouse. Three of us can't fight four of them, and also get into the lighthouse. 11:09:58 PM Canto: Wizard: I don't want to die, Scotus, do you? 11:10:26 PM Quintilian: I said we'd pay for the stone. 11:10:43 PM Canto: Wizard: I don't have the damn stone to give you. 11:10:56 PM Canto: Wizard: so I don't want anything from you. 11:11:30 PM Quintilian: No, but you're giving us passage to it, and taking your friends' bodies with you and getting them raised. Unless you'd rather leave them dead. I suppose that's your affair. 11:11:52 PM Canto: Wizard: ... raised? What do I look like, a necromancer? 11:11:59 PM Canto: Wizard: Dead is dead. 11:12:18 PM Quintilian: No, you look like someone with feet that can take you to whatever high cleric you have on this world. 11:13:59 PM Canto: Archer 1: If they wanna pay us to leave... 11:14:44 PM Canto: Wizard: Do what you will, Scotus. I'm gonna go see to the others. 11:14:47 PM Quintilian: I'm not paying you to leave, I'm paying you to at least put right a little of what we've done by having them raised. 11:15:01 PM Canto: Roll diplomacy! 11:16:46 PM Quintilian: ((39!)) 11:19:04 PM Canto: She lets out a long breath. "All right. It's appreciated. Bevil will get raised without our help. But this should help with the others." 11:19:10 PM Canto: End initiative, btw. 11:20:46 PM Janis: ((24 sense motive)) 11:20:52 PM Nilani: Sorry about all this. says the creepy voice from nothing 11:22:56 PM Canto: The two archers go off to start gathering up the bodies. 11:23:59 PM Quintilian: Right. Let's get on with this. 11:24:16 PM Wynn: What's in the lighthouse that you think you can't make it with three? 11:24:30 PM Canto: Wizard: Ghosts. 11:24:35 PM Canto: Wizard: It's haunted. 11:24:46 PM Nilani: Welp. 11:24:50 PM Janis: So we've heard. 11:25:25 PM Canto: Wizard: The bandits couldn't get in there, so they were just trying to keep people from getting in there. I think they wanted some ransom from the city. 11:25:53 PM Janis: ...you wanna come with us? 11:26:16 PM Canto: Wizard: No, I'm done. Someone has to explain what happened to Bevil's father. 11:26:16 PM Janis: Now that we know there's a reward, maybe we can talk our friend into giving you a fair share. 11:26:37 PM Wynn: Why did he attack us? 11:26:46 PM Wynn: Nearly killed me. 11:27:31 PM Canto: Wizard: He's a hotheaded idiot. He probably meant to scare you off at first, but once he gets into it, he has hard time pulling his blows. 11:28:06 PM Canto: Wizard: and besides, you did kill him, so I think you're even. 11:28:15 PM Quintilian: That sounds familiar, and yes, quite. 11:28:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 11:28:32 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes. 11:28:44 PM Quintilian: .... sorry, that was rude of me. 11:29:11 PM Quintilian: What's your name? 11:30:31 PM Canto: Wizard: Sherlan. 11:31:11 PM Quintilian: Quintilian. Good luck. 11:31:19 PM Quintilian: Let's go get the stone. 11:31:39 PM Janis: ...um...some healing first...maybe...please... 11:31:47 PM Canto: She leaves. 11:31:52 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Janis and gives her the last 5 hp I've got. 11:32:22 PM Wynn: I'm not entirely sure we're healthy enough to continue ourselves. 11:33:07 PM Quintilian: There's a bounty on it, if we leave someone else will take it. 11:33:19 PM Janis: We could camp here. 11:33:27 PM Janis: We have the campsite down below. 11:33:49 PM Wynn: We could just return to Nation and have some of our many healers take care of us too. No camping required. 11:34:31 PM Wynn: Quintilian, you're the only one among us that isn't bleeding right now. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death. 11:35:51 PM Quintilian: You have a good point. 11:36:15 PM Quintilian: We could set a guard here to ensure no one else gets through. 11:36:40 PM Janis: Well...I can actually stand now... 11:36:46 PM Janis: Janis stumbles slightly 11:36:51 PM Janis: .....yeah, not me. 11:37:17 PM Wynn: Wynn helps Janis. 11:37:30 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and shield. 11:38:30 PM Quintilian: I'm the one who isn't hurt. 11:38:52 PM Quintilian: And if people come I can talk them into leaving. 11:39:04 PM Wynn: I'd rather not have us split up. 11:39:23 PM Janis: I still vote for camping. 11:39:42 PM Janis: After all we just went through, we can't afford risking other people coming to take the stone. 11:41:08 PM Nilani: Nilani is visible again! 11:41:28 PM Nilani: Oh, hey. That wore off again. 11:41:29 PM Wynn: Wynn crosses her arms. "But you can afford risking your life? We can head back and come straight back." 11:43:22 PM Quintilian: Just go and head straight back. I can wait on the ceiling. 11:43:29 PM Quintilian: No one ever looks up. 11:44:39 PM Wynn: ....be careful. If you get in trouble, run... AWAY from the enemy. 11:44:42 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Janis. 11:44:45 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 11:44:48 PM Quintilian: Of course. 11:44:59 PM Janis: I'm gonna be hearing this for a while, aren't I? 11:45:04 PM Wynn: Nilani, if you have the communicator, why don't you leave it with him? 11:45:09 PM Quintilian: Good idea. 11:45:19 PM Nilani: Hold on. 11:45:53 PM Nilani: Nilani rummages through her satchel and pulls out the communicator! She hands it to Quint. 11:46:12 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes it. 11:46:30 PM Quintilian: Don't take too long if you can help it. I'll be fine. 11:46:39 PM Canto: It's about a three hour walk back to the city. 11:47:11 PM Wynn: We'll be as fast as possible. Good luck. 11:47:56 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 11:48:21 PM Canto: Roll to walk! 11:48:24 PM Canto: Kidding. 11:48:32 PM Wynn: :) 11:48:41 PM Canto: You guys go back to the city, and back to Nation's portal in the abandoned warehouse. 11:50:04 PM Canto: I assume? 11:50:14 PM Wynn: ((Yes)) 11:50:41 PM Canto: Okay! Nation meets you when you go through the portal. "You guys look horrible." 11:51:02 PM Wynn: Thanks. 11:51:09 PM Canto: Nation: Where have you been? 11:51:21 PM Janis: Getting our asses kicked. 11:51:23 PM Wynn: Fighting a minotaur. Do you know where any of the healers are? 11:51:46 PM Canto: Nation: I just contacted Murk, he'll be right here. 11:52:00 PM Canto: Nation: Any progress on the Crystallized Epiphany? 11:52:04 PM Wynn: Working on it. 11:52:28 PM Canto: Nation: Was there a labyrinth involved? 11:52:52 PM Wynn: No, but apparently there will be ghosts. 11:53:17 PM Canto: Nation: Ghosts? I thought you were dealing with a trader. 11:53:29 PM Canto: Murk shows up and proceeds to be a healbot. 11:53:37 PM Janis: When has it ever been that simple? 11:53:52 PM Canto: Nation: True. What did he ask you to do? 11:54:10 PM Canto: What is everyone down, hp-wise? 11:54:23 PM Wynn: ((30)) 11:54:26 PM Janis: ((20)) 11:55:02 PM Nilani: ((20)) 11:56:22 PM Canto: Okay, you all get healed up. 11:57:18 PM Canto: Nation: Something with ghosts and minotaurs, I know that. 11:57:48 PM Janis: We have to go into a haunted lighthouse to get a super valuable rock to trade for what we need. 11:58:00 PM Wynn: And try not to die more than we already have. 11:58:03 PM Janis: Also, everybody else in this city wants the rock. 11:58:43 PM Canto: Nation blinks. "A lighthouse? You mean one of those giant towers? Is said valuable rock at the top of said tower?" 11:59:06 PM Wynn: ...probably. You can just fly to it, can't you? 12:00:29 AM Canto: Nation: I don't know. I'm no expert adventurer, but it's just crazy enough to work. 12:00:53 AM Canto: Murk: Where's Quint? 12:01:00 AM Wynn: He's holding down the fort. 12:01:24 AM Wynn: Didn't want anyone else to show up and take our spot. 12:01:48 AM Canto: Nation: Well, no one else had a Nation. He's got the communicator too, right? 12:01:54 AM Wynn: Yes. 12:02:01 AM Canto: Nation: Hey, Quint, can you hear me? 12:02:56 AM Quintilian: Yes, of course I can. 12:03:14 AM Canto: Nation: I'm en route. 12:03:27 AM Quintilian: Is there space to land? 12:04:23 AM Canto: Nation: Not as such, but I don't have to land to extend the ramp. 12:04:45 AM Quintilian: Drop a rope down for me, then. 12:05:35 AM Canto: Nation: Get up to that guard tower I can see down there. Won't even need a rope. 12:06:00 AM Wynn: Wynn heads to the ramp to help. 12:06:13 AM Canto: You can easly get up there! 12:06:29 AM Canto: And get Quint back on board. 12:07:10 AM Quintilian: Quintilian gets back on the ship! Woo! 12:07:24 AM Wynn: Welcome back. 12:07:53 AM Canto: Nation: Next stop, top of the lighthouse. 12:08:37 AM Quintilian: Glad to be back. No one showed; it was boring. 12:09:55 AM Canto: So you guys are all by the entrance ramp. The ship starts shaking a bit. 12:10:12 AM Nilani: Oh drat. 12:10:44 AM Quintilian: Quintilian grabs a pylon! 12:10:46 AM Canto: Nation: some protection against flyers, but I'm betting they don't have airships on this plane. I'll extend the ramp, but this might call for some daring acrobatics. 12:10:54 AM Wynn: .... 12:10:58 AM Quintilian: Right. 12:11:02 AM Canto: Nation: as I don't think I'll be able to keep it stable. 12:11:26 AM Quintilian: Go ahead, then. 12:12:39 AM Canto: He opens the door and extends the ramp! It's pretty choppy and windy. There's a gap between the end of the ramp and the catwalk at the top of the lighthouse. 12:13:03 AM Janis: Nilani, you first. 12:13:10 AM Wynn: Rope? 12:13:17 AM Janis: Good idea. 12:13:35 AM Wynn: Tie an end in here. First person to go takes it with them. 12:15:16 AM Nilani: Nilani pulls some rope out of her satchel, ties one end around herself, and hands the other to Wynn. "Okay then. Pull me back if I go over the edge." 12:15:25 AM Quintilian: I don't think more than one of us needs to go, do they? How big is the stone? 12:15:57 AM Canto: You think you can see it! It looks like a basket-ball shaped diamond. 12:16:03 AM Quintilian: Here. 12:16:10 AM Quintilian: Quintilian gives Nilani his bag of holding. 12:16:19 AM Quintilian: Put it in there, it'll be weightless, then just bring it back. 12:16:23 AM Wynn: Someone better with rope want to tie this to Nation? 12:16:39 AM Wynn: I'll hold the middle, but it'd be nice to have an anchor. 12:17:41 AM Canto: Nation takes the end of the rope. "I've got it." 12:18:43 AM Nilani: Okay, thanks. 12:19:04 AM Nilani: Nilani starts out over the ramp! 12:19:33 AM Canto: It will be an acrobatics roll to jump across! 12:19:44 AM Quintilian: Quintilian watches. 12:19:56 AM Wynn: Wynn braces with th eloose end of the rope! 12:20:34 AM Nilani: (( 14 )) 12:20:46 AM Canto: That is not a good roll! 12:20:54 AM Canto: Wynn, roll STR. 12:21:00 AM Nilani: (( very much not! )) 12:21:11 AM Wynn: ((13.)) 12:21:16 AM Janis: ((Also, not great)) 12:22:10 AM Canto: That's a straight strength roll, so it's not bad. Nilani jumps and misses! But Wynn spots the misstep and is able to yank her back before she's off the ramp. 12:22:40 AM Quintilian: Quintilian offers help with the rope if needed. 12:22:48 AM Nilani: Oof! 12:22:50 AM Janis: Janis watches closely 12:22:52 AM Quintilian: Maybe I should try it. 12:22:54 AM Nilani: Thanks guys! 12:23:02 AM Janis: Can you swing her over? 12:23:08 AM Janis: We might be able to get it. 12:23:17 AM Wynn: ...that would require a lot more control. 12:23:50 AM Canto: Nation: I can't keep myself that steady, and I'd rather not dash her against the side of the lighthouse. 12:25:11 AM Nilani: Yeah, I think I'll just try jumping again. 12:25:15 AM Quintilian: I think I could make it, but I'd need the bag back. 12:25:45 AM Canto: Murk: Maybe you should rest up and give Quint a try, Nilani. 12:26:17 AM Nilani: Eh, okay. Hold on while I untie this... 12:26:40 AM Nilani: Nilani walks back to the ship and tries to untie the thing. 12:26:52 AM Canto: Okay! you guys get Quint ready to jump. 12:26:53 AM Quintilian: Quintilian takes the bag back! 12:27:06 AM Quintilian: Quintilian runs and jumps! ((25.)) 12:27:16 AM Quintilian: ((bet you guys are glad he wears pants underr there.)) 12:27:23 AM Canto: He makes it! Even throws in a little flip. 12:27:41 AM Quintilian: Quintilian bags the thing! 12:27:52 AM Canto: It's very windy up there, but you manage it. 12:27:59 AM Canto: Just a jump back! 12:28:07 AM Quintilian: Quintilian then leaps back! ((25 AGAIN.)) 12:28:17 AM Canto: He does the same jump in reverse. 12:28:33 AM Wynn: ((BACKFLIP? Show off.)) 12:29:22 AM Canto: So! He gets back. 12:29:33 AM Quintilian: Quintilian debags the rock and gives it to Nation. 12:29:35 AM Canto: And we're gonna stop there!